Family life
by lightningdash560
Summary: I really like undertale so here goes. This is more like family but i will throw in some papyton (papyrus x mettaton) Soriel (sans x Toriel) and alphyne (undyne x alphys) I will work on this one, i have set an alarm and i definatly will improve so please follow to see the rest of the story! i will always notify if i go on hiatus. i will (try) to update once a week.
1. Chapter 1

_In this, Most of the kids, Chara/Asriel/Monster kid/etc. are all human like frisk. This isn't really a fanfic this is more of a story but this does have some Soriel, Papyton, and Alphyne. I gave monster kid a name, I think monster kid is a girl so they're named Mirajane .I also named a lot of other monsters that don't seem to have human names so see the bottom for the name chart. I also have Gaster as san's dad. They are all living on the surface so… just some info. I'll probably post more often than I did with The Game. Ok lets go._

I ran up to Toriel. I always seemed so cheerful around everyone but, not everyone at school likes me having monsters as parents. I've only made two friends the three entire years I've been at school. Tomorrow will be my 13th birthday. Only three people are coming to the party. Toriel had invited my whole class this year, considering we now had a huge house. Sometimes I feel like telling sans that certain kids have been picking on me, but I know he would just give them a bad time. "Mom! What's for dinner!" "Only the best for the best, Chicken noodle soup with cinnamon butterscotch pie for dessert!" She always knew what I wanted.

I ran down the spiral staircase as fast as I could without tripping. I saw papyrus run by, carrying a smashed trombone and sans laughing as he followed. They both sat at the table. We were pretty much a family now. It's weird though because papyrus used to be san's brother and now he's his son? I don't really understand it but now papyrus is my brother. I forgot I was still on the stairs and fell over the railing. Sans caught me right before I hit the ground. "You didn't think I would let you hit the ground did ya?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He always is joking around, but that's why we love him. Toriel set the soup oh the table. "Mrs. Mom, this is delicious, not better than spaghetti, but still quite good!" Papyrus shouted. "No need to call me Mrs. Mom, just call me mom, and thank you papyrus! How do you like your soup Frisk?" By the time I realized she had said my name, I had a lot of it streaming down my chin from trying to fit it all into my mouth at once. Mom had just laughed. Next we had pie. The pie was so good I didn't think I could ever stop eating it! The gooey Cinnamon and butterscotch filling was dripping down my face and onto my sweater. "Oh Frisk dear, ten more people responded to your party invite."

"Who were they?"

"Well, the first three were, Mirajane, Whimsum, and Shyren. I don't know if I've mentioned this but Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, and Mettaton can all come too but, they're family. The other ten were: Temmie, Muffet, Kate, Napstablook, Drake, Darren, Bratty, Catty, Chara, and Asriel."

Oh great. They're coming. Chara and Asriel. Those two were the main people who picked on me.

The first day of school, Asriel seemed nice enough then the second day, he hung around Chara most of the time and avoiding me at all costs. I just shrugged it off because I didn't want to make a big fuss over someone I hardly knew. But then the next day everything just went downhill. Someone must have stolen my lunch and swapped it with snails. Everyone laughed at me but Shyren and Mirajane. That's when I made my first two friends. I couldn't figure out who would have done it until I heard someone slam my locker shut in my face. It was Chara with Asriel hiding behind her. "Did you like your lunch, monster!" then she laughed as she walked away. Asriel ran after her, but he had a red mark on his fur. Must have just been a cut.

"Frisk?" Oh wait I forgot I was still at dinner. I took my dishes to the sink then ran up to my room. I smashed my face into my pillow out of frustration. Then sans walked into my room and sat next to me. "Wassup kiddo,"

"Nothing much,"

"Listen, if anyone ever tries to mess with you, just tell me. Is anyone picking on you? And I'll figure out tomorrow if you're lying so I want an honest answer."

"Nope none at all," I plastered on a face smile. I couldn't bear to tell him.

"Alright then. See ya later kiddo." I fell flat backed onto my bed. I was dreading the day to come tomorrow.

 _Alright so on to character names_

 _Drake=Snowdrake_

 _Mirajane=Monster kid_

 _Kate=Tsundereplane_

 _Darren=Doggo_

 _And the rest (I hope) are self-explanatory. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors notes_

 _Ok so Blu35Aph1r3 asked about where Asriel was living, because of Toriel being his mom and all, Asriel is a human like frisk. Asriel never lived in the underground with Toriel. Well, he did but… wait. That's for another chapter ;)_

Today was Saturday, my birthday. Toriel was setting up party decorations for the party in three hours. "Papyrus, don't get any toys out, I just cleaned up in there; and Sans, Go help frisk with her room." I loved my room. It was really big, but that made it really hard to clean. Sans walked into my room and flopped on my bed. "So kiddo, whatchya doing?"  
"Eh, I sorta gave up on cleaning, I was going to pick it all up later."

"Alright I'll keep it a secret."

"Frisk," Toriel shouted, "Are you almost done, Mirajane's mom asked if she could arrive early, she has to work. Get done quickly so you can walk in there! Papyrus, no more spaghetti until dinner!"

"Sans could you…" But he was already putting all of my toys away with his magic. "Thanks Sans, I owe you one. "No problem kiddo."

I heard a knock at the door, it was Mirajane. "Mira," I shouted. I ran up and hugged her. Her mom and my mom both went into the kitchen to discuss pick up times in the morning but Mira, Sans, and I all ran up to my room. "You guys are rich!"

"Nah, we just use our money very wisely." She launched herself onto the bed. " Wanna go outside?"

"Well this is a swimming party, it would be weird not to!" Mira ran to the bathroom while I changed in my room. We snuck past Toriel and Mira's mom but once we got out there, "Whatchya doing out here kids? We turned around only to see Sans. "The party doesn't start for another hour and the pool heater hasn't started."  
"We know, we just wanna jump in, wanna join?" Sans laughed. "Well that's a very appealing offer but I'm a bit to, uh, bony."

"Oh right. Don't tell Toriel please!"

"Alright!" then he walked off. Me and Mira both jumped into the pool at the same time the doorbell rang. The pool was freezing so we jumped out and ran to the door in out towels. It was Darren. "Hey Darren come on in!" I couldn't believe it was already three o'clock! "Get your swimming suit on and meet us outside in the pool, we're going to play a game!" For the next two minutes we played the lock ness monster with pool noodles but then more people arrived. These people were Asriel and Chara. Chara acted really nice to my parents unlike she is to me. Asriel was scurrying behind carrying loads of bags filled with, toy knives? "You can go ahead and put your swimming suit on Chara, then you can meet us outside and play lock ness monster with us." I ran outside as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran so fast I tripped over the doorframe. It was just a little cut though. Her presence was scary, but yet it had a familiar feeling. I walked outside and saw Sans throwing Darren and Mira up and down with his magic. I heard another doorbell. "I'll get it," Toriel said. I continued towards the pool. A huge splash of water came down on me. I looked around and saw Sans cackling on the floor. "Sans you should be down in your lab working on something! Not up here throwing kids around!"  
"Awwww, K'mon Frisk, I was just feeling, bonely." I couldn't help but snicker. Sans was so stubborn but that was why he is so likable. I heard the door open. It was Chara and Asriel. Chara had on a green and yellow striped bikini and Asriel had on green and yellow striped swimming trunks. "So Frisk, whatchya doing?" She sounded so innocent. "Oh. Uh were playing the lock ness monster, if you wanna join."

"Can I be the monster?"  
"Sure!" For a while after that I began to like Chara. We must have just had a bad start together. Then it was dinner time. We all sat on a float in the pool with the spaghetti and some butterscotch pie for dessert. "Mmmmmn, this pie is sooo good!"  
"Why thank you Drake, this is a homemade recipe!" Toriel seemed so cheerful. I looked over at chara who didn't look like she could ever be mean to a single soul. She looked… Happy. Now it was time for the sleepover portion of the party. All of the boy's moms came to pick them up so it just left us girls. Chara suggested we play swords, but Shyren suggested house and that was the winning vote. Shyren was the mom, Chara and I were twins, Mira was the teenage sister, Muffet was the street vendor, Temmie and Kate were the babies, and Bratty and Catty were the baby sitters. We played that well into the night, until we realized that it was 12 o'clock A.M. so we decided to watch a movie. We walked downstairs, the stairs did not help us be quiet, they were very squeaky, and we saw Undyne and Alphys watching a show on T.V.

"OH ALPHYS THIS IS AMAZING, WHATS THIS CALLED AGAIN?"  
"U—uh i-its called O-ouran highschool h-host clu…"  
"YOU GOT ANY OTHER SHOWS YOU WANNA SHOW ME?!"  
"U-uh by any c-chance, could we quiet i-it down a b-bit? We don't want to wake the g-gi…"  
"SUP UNDYNE!"

"O-oh great. We woke them up."  
"No you didn't wake us up, we were playing house upstairs and lost track of time."

"You wanna watch a cartoon with us? It can be anything you punks want to watch?" That turned into a disaster. There was a HUGE variety of choices ranging from my little pony to Steven Universe to School Live(obviously Chara's suggestion) So Alphys just put on gravity falls. We watched the whole series, well, everyone who didn't pass out did. Undyne was really strong. She was bench pressing the couch with everyone on it, while they were asleep. Chara and I were the last ones awake when Undyne put the couch down and laid on the blanket cot on the floor. Chara and I snuck into the kitchen for an extra slice of butterscotch pie when we heard someone walking down the stairs. We dove into the nearest cabinet while turning out the lights. I was so nervous, but all Chara kept saying was, "Wake up Frisk, Wake up Frisk!" In a really creepy voice. All of a sudden Toriel was right above my face with a bright light shining in my eyes. "Where am I," I stuttered. My head hurt really bad. "Umm well when you tripped over the door frame, you smashed a flower pot with your head. Chara walked out with her swimming suit and saw you in a position almost upside down. She flipped you over and ran straight to me."  
"But I thought it was just a cut on my toe!"  
"Nope, your foot does have a scrape on it though."  
"Thank you for taking me here."

"You should really be thanking Chara, she's the one who saved you and all." It was weird. She was so mean at school, but then, she was so nice, and in my dream. It felt so real! I decided The day I get discharged from the hospital, I was going to go over to Chara's.

 _So…. Heheheh. Plot twist? Well, I wanted something intense to happen so… don't judge me. The next chapter will be about Frisk going to visit Chara so… that will be interesting. Go ahead an follow this story, I update every week. ;)_


End file.
